KIBA AND THE STRANGER
by fluffsters118
Summary: Kiba meets a stranger and falls in love and she loves him back. what will happen if she was VERY different than others?


By haruki fuentes

Or fluffsters118

Kiba and Akamaru were walking when they bumped into someone. What they bumped into was a girl. She had pale blue eyes and the brightest blush Kiba had ever seen. " I'm very sorry. I wasn't looking were I was going." " it's ok. My names Kiba. What's yours?" " Umiko. My names Umiko. DO you want to go Get something to drink. It's all on me." " um no thanks. I have to be somewhere. But I hope you sometimes. Oh and this is Akamaru. He's my partner. bye." " um ok. Bye." **You like her don't you. Kiba has a crush. Kiba has a crush. **Akamaru you better keep your mouth shut. Come on we better hurry or we'll be late.

Kiba was excited. They were in the preliminary rounds and theirs supposed to be a surprise opponent for someone. He was so excited to start fighting. He sure didn't want to fight that Gara dude so he wanted to fight the surprise. Kiba walked into the building and sat down on a chair. the first match had begun.

Kiba was bored. His name wouldn't come up. he wanted to fight already. Then they called for his name. he nearly ran at full speed to the fighting grounds. Then the wind started up. He didn't know what it was. Then in the middle of the sand was his opponent. It was Umiko. Next to her was a large white wolf. " Hey Kiba wasn't it? This is Nina. She's my wolf." Then she turned to the audience. " I am Umiko from the wolf tribe in the village hidden in the wind. I thank thee for inviting me to this event." Umiko said as she turned back to Kiba. " Kiba don't worry we won't be to rough on you." Umiko said as Kiba charged at her. She blocked his blows and avoided Akamaru. That was when she disappeared into the wind and appeared behind him. She put her hands around his shoulder and kissed him on the check. Kiba blushed fiercely. **Your blushing again. **I think I know that. Kiba punched behind him and missed as she ducked down and then pressed a spot on his back and paralyzed his body. She started to whistle and call Akamaru's name. " come here puppy. I wont hurt you promise. Fine . here. It's a treat. Nina here you go. Lets step up the game. With that said she imperialized Kiba. " sorry to spoil your fun but here. It'll give you some strength and we can step up the game. I was getting bored." Umiko said throwing him a pill. He ate it and they were off again.

They fought for an hour when Lord Hokage announced a draw. At that very instance Umiko and Kiba both fell into a deep sleep. They were very exhausted. They were carried to the healing room.

A few hours later Umiko was the first to wake up. She healed herself with her powers. Then walked up to Kiba and did the same. At that very instance Hinata walked into the room. " Hinata please watch him and don't let him get out of bed yet. I'm going to get us something to eat and some medication for his back." Umiko said as she walked out of the room. As she walked out she bumped right into Sasuke. He seemed different. Seemed like in pain. " Sasuke wasn't it. Can you come here. There's something I want to look at on your neck. I think I can seal it for you if you let me. It's very dangerous to have it not sealed." " um sure but you better hurry. Come on. In here." " ok Take your shirt off. And put your arms out." Umiko said as she cut her finger and wrote something on the mark. Then started to chant something. As the chanting finished there was a protective sign on the mark. Sasuke looked more at peace. " thanks" " alright I need to get going. See you later." With that said Umiko went straight for the soup stand and bought her self and two other soups. Then ran back to the healing room. Inside Hinata was watching Kiba sleep. " Thanks Hinata. I got you some soup. You should go share it with Naruto. Don't worry your secret is safe with me." Umiko said handing the soup to her. Hinata thanked her and headed out of the room. Umiko walked up to Kiba and shook his Shoulder. " Kiba please wake up. I want to heal your back. Kiba." With that Kiba woke up. He looked in pain. Here eat your soup. I put some numbing meds in it so you'll be at ease while I heal your back. Now eat." She said handing the soup to Kiba. " Why are you doing this for me. Why do you care if I'm hurt?" " I care because I like you stupid and I love helping and making friends." Kiba blushed. " Well I like you to. Hey after we eat and you heal my back you want to go to the park. I've been wanting to go." " sure. Ok now that your finished with your soup. Take your shirt off and lay on your stomach. I'm going to heal your wounds but you still have to take it easy." With that she placed both hands on Kiba's Back. Kiba had never felt something so warm and safe in his life. He then felt like new. He jumped up and knocked both himself and Umiko on to the floor. They both laughed. Listening to their Laughing was Naruto he had come to check on Kiba but instead found them both on the floor laughing. He started to clear his throat as The two of them blushed then ran out the room heading for the park.

The finals were next week so Kiba and Umiko had a week full of fun. They trained, ate, and talked together everyday and by the end of the week they were inseparably.

Kiba and Umiko walked into the building and sat down. They were talking until Kiba was called to fight the weird Gara guy. Umiko paled. Kiba just winked at her. A few minutes later Umiko was pacing around and that was when the announcer said that Gara was the winner. Umiko ran as fast as she could to Kiba. He was battered. Gara was trying to still kill Kiba. She placed a hand on Gara's back and paralyzed him for a moment. " Lord Hokage I wish for your permission for me to fight Gara. I would like to see what I can do." Umiko said as he nodded his approval and Umiko placed a hand on Kiba's head and chest. Her hands started to glow and Kiba was healed. She hugged him as the paramedics took him away. That was when the match started. Gara was attacking and Umiko was dodging as fast as she could. She had most of the sand disabled with her wind but she was stilled battered. When she finally found an opening she grabbed Gara by the arm and brought him into a hug. " Gara your not alone anymore. Why do you fight. I will be your friend and love you as a friend. Please stop fighting this match." Umiko pleaded as Gara's mind went blank. The Red mark above his left eye started to fade. He then fainted. She laid him on the ground and healed him as she was announced to the winner. Umiko was out of chakra. She fell to her knees as Kiba walked out into the field. Gara was taken to the healing room as Kiba carried Umiko to the chairs and cradled her on his lap. Everyone starred in awe as she started to wake. As soon as she woke she jumped up and hugged Kiba. "Kiba your ok. I thought that I might have been too late to heal your wounds then was scared that Gara would kill me but he was just lonely with the curse of the sand on him and I broke it and He fainted. I was so scared." Umiko cried as Kiba hugged her tighter. He them picked her up and put her on her feet. " Why don't we go visit Gara. He seems different now." Kiba said as they walked to Gara's room. Gara was just waking up and when he saw Umiko he smiled like a child. Umiko went up to him and hugged him. "Gara do you want to go see your team mates. They were worried sick about you. I think all this time they were your friends." Umiko said as Gara nodded. With that they walked to his teammate which were sitting across the fighting grounds. "You are Gara's friends right?" Umiko said asked a Tamari cried and hugged Gara. Umiko could see in Tamari's eyes that she loved Gara and knew that love will fix many wounds of the heart.

Kiba and Umiko walked away to their seats as everyone watched in awe. Then Umiko was called up again. She had fought Gara but she still needed to fight the compotation until only one was left. She was to fight Naruto Next.

Naruto was tough alright. Umiko ended up getting beat but she still was Happy. "Naruto I'll win one day. You watch." Umiko said as she started to walk but fell and fell asleep. Kiba came and picked her up. "I'm going to take her to her room. Please excuse us. She has had a hard day." He said as he motioned for Nina and Akamaru to follow.

Kiba placed Umiko onto the bed and Sat down next to her. He watched her sleep. Her breathing was smooth and she looked so at peace. Kiba stayed there watching her for hours until Hinata knocked on the door. Kiba opened it and Saw her smiling at him and carrying a very large box in her hand. "I thought that I should get us some dinner. Naruto is here with me and you look so tired." Hinata said as Umiko started to wake up. Umiko opened her eyes to see Hinata talking to Kiba about something but when she sat up she got a major head ach and went right back down. She grunted as She put her hand on her head. Kiba was at her side in an instant. "Hey what you up to Hinata and Naruto? Did you bring dinner because I'm starving" Umiko said as she was lifted onto Kiba's lap. "I love you Umiko and always will. You're not the stranger in my heart any more." Kiba whispered and he turned Umiko around and kissed her. Umiko turned right back around her face bight red. Hinata giggled as she looked from Umiko's face to Kiba's. "What? Too early?" "NO it's just you caught me off guard and um.. Well that was my first and I'm really embarrassed right now and … I'm going to get some fresh air. Hinata please come with me. I need to talk to you." Umiko said taking Hinata and leaving a very confused and Hungry Naruto and Kiba behind.

Umiko was pasting outside. "What's wrong. Don't you like Kiba? I mean if Naruto kissed me I would be shell shocked but not like this." "well I mean I didn't think he would pull one like that in front of you guys and that was my first kiss and I mean that was very enjoyed in my opinion." Umiko said Hinata starting to drag her back inside. What they didn't know was that Akamaru had snuck out to spy on them.

Inside the room Kiba was listening to what Akamaru had found out. Kiba smirked and Thought of a plan. "Hey Naruto you know. Hinata likes you a lot. I think you should take her to the park. I think she would enjoy that and plus I want to be alone with Umiko for a while." Kiba said as Naruto nodded with a grin. Just that instant the girls came in. "Hey Hinata you want to go to the park with me you know I on a date. I want to show you something." Naruto said as Hinata blushed a bright crimson. Kiba smirked and winked at Hinata. Umiko just looked very confused. Naruto and Hinata walked out of the room leaving a very confused Umiko and a happy Kiba. "So Umiko I'm taking a nap. You going to join me or what? Come on. I'm really tired and I was worried about you today. Let me hold you while I sleep." Kiba said pulling Umiko next to him in bed. Umiko blushed as Kiba pinned her under him. "hey just relax. I won't bite unless you want me to." Kiba said as he kissed Umiko again but this time he nibbled on her bottom lip. "hey you said you wouldn't bite." "a dog won't listen all the time." "well dog. Stop biting before you bruise my lips." "No" Kiba said as he kissed her again but he started to lick her lips. Umiko opened slightly and Kiba started to explore. Kiba took his shirt off and threw it across the room. Umiko blushed again as her shirt was ripped off and she was left in her bra. Kiba started to kiss her again. Umiko put her hands around Kiba's. Kiba just smirked and pulled her into his arms. He carried her in to the shower. (let's just say there was a lot of crashing and laughing. Fast forward x2)

Hinata walked into Umiko's room to find her changing and Kiba sleeping on the bed. "Hey Hinata. What did you do with Naruto." " weel he took me to the park and showed me a swan nest and then we watched the sunset." " oh my gosh is it that late already? We have to go. Sorry." Umiko ran to Kiba and shook his shoulder. " Kiba get up we have to go if you want to make it on time.. oh my gosh. Kiba get up!" Umiko yelled as Kiba jumped up. Hinata blushed seeing Kiba shirtless. Here I already washed your shirt." " ok. Thanks. Where's Akamaru and Nina?" "they already left to save us some seats." Come on hurry." " bye Hinata. See you tomorrow." Umiko and Kiba left to go see some fireworks. Hinata just looked Lost.

Kiba and Umiko had a grand time. They ate some food talked and walked around the lake. Then they sat up in a tree and watched the magnifisint firework light up the night. Then they walked to Kiba's room and he grabed a few things and they headed for Umiko's room for the night.

Umiko jumped into bed and Kiba slid in after her. He watched her fall asleep and he started to wonder if he was either 18 or 19. He had forgoten all about birthdays after he left his parents protection. He sruged and asumed he was 19 and went to sleep. What he didn't know was that Umiko's birthday was tomarow and there would be many people in this room when he woke.

WITH HINATA AND SAKURA

" we have to get to her room early in the morning to suprize her. Then we have to have a girls day out. Hopefully Kiba has something to do mabye we can get Saske and Naruto to get him to go buy umiko a gift or something?" " Yah! What a great idea" Oh come on. We have to go find them. A girls19th birthday is a big deal." " lets go find them." Sakura and Hinata squealed as they started to run towards The boys rooms.

WITH NARUTO AND SASUKE

Naruto was about to go to sleep when there was a knok on his and Sasuke's room door. Sasuke went and opened it. The girls walked in and told them the plan. Naruto was mileing and Sasuke just looked pissed. ( Sasuke's thoughts start ) _**why do I have to do this. I don't even like or love the two girl but they want me to do them a favor. What idiots. But then again, I still owe Umiko for sealing my curse so I guess this is an acseption. **_( end of thoughts)

In the morning

Kib awoke up to the sound of the door opening. He jumped out of bed almost with a heart attack when he saw Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, Temari, Gara, and even Sasuke. They ran up to him and covered his mouth . well everyone but Sasuke of course. " SHhhh. Todays her birthday and we need you and the boys to go buy her a gift. We're going to have a girls day out so you guys go some where else until we call you or something." "OK Get going before she wakes up." "hurry up!" The girls said as quiet as they could. Kiba and the boys were pushed out the door.

Umiko woke up alone in a large bed. She felt like Kiba had left her. Then she heard Sakura's voice. Sakura said …..

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
